Heaven
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Wes wakes up to his own little piece of Heaven.


**Author's Notes: **Somewhat AU and one-shot.My first Angel fic! It's based off the last eppy of the show. I was really ticked when they killed off Wes. I loved him! He was my all time favorite on Angel. I was even more ticked off when he really didn't get a happy ending. So, I'm giving him one! This was also inspired by the song: "That's All", the Micheal Buble' version. And I'm warning you now people: MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD! I would also like to state that this is not a song fic. All though, I really really wish it was! Darn new rule! One more thing: rating is based on light, and I mean very light mature themes, and language. Please read and review.

**Heaven: **

**By: LOSTrocker**

"Wes... Wesley..."

Wes could hear Fred calling him to her. She leading him to the light. He could feel her warm loving presense all around him. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see her beautiful face looking down at him.

"Fred!"

"Who else would it be silly?" Fred asked, as she brushed one of her fingers across his check.

Wes had almost forgotten how soft her touch was. He sat up and looked around. When he did, he learned that he wasn't in Heaven at all but a nice little home. As he looked around his bedroom, he noticed that pictures hung on the wall. Wes knew the faces that hung there. He just couldn't believe it because they should all be dead. He was really shocked when he saw a picture of Angel, Buffy, and Connor smiling out at him. It was a family potrait. Wes shook his head. Something didn't feel right.

"Are you all right?" asked Fred.

When she reached up to cup his check, Wes noticed a wedding band on her finger. He looked down at his own hand and saw one there as well. The ex-watcher looked back up at her and asked: "We're married?"

Fred smiled. "Five years and counting."

"This isn't right." Wes mummbled to himself.

"Honey, are you sure you're feeling okay?" repeated Fred, placing a hand upon his forehead. He felt normal.

"What about the vampires, Wolfram and Hart..." He paused before he added: "The end of the world?"

Fred laughed. "I think you just had a really bad nightmare."

Wes smiled at her. "Yes, that all it was. An awful nightmare."

Wes stared at her. He didn't now how this all came about, but he was thankful. He took Fred into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.

When he pulled away, Fred was breathed: "Whoa... Where did that come from?" she asked. "You act as like we haven't seen each other in ages."

"You have no idea." Wes replied, kissing her yet again. He wanted to go a little bit further, but Fred stopped him.

"We don't have time." she said. "We have to get ready, Buffy and Angel are coming over in just a bit."

Wes turned to the bathroon door. He had a good idea. "Then join me in the shower." He said, giving her a sexy grin.

Fred laughed. "Now that, I can do."

The couple wasted no time getting to the bathroom. The two got in and took their long awaited shower. After a few more kisses, some intimate touchs here and there, and finally washing off, Fred and Wes got out of the shower, and got dressed. Then the two headed out of their bedroom.

As Wes walked down the halls, memories filled his head. He even remembered when he bought this house. The house was very large and well decorated. He had a good idea that Fred had something to do with that. Their home looked like it came from one of those house magazines.

"I'm going to go ahead and get lunch started." Fred said. "Would you mind picking up a little?"

"No." answered Wes.

Fred went into the kitchen while Wes started to pick up the living room. He didn't mind this at all. This gave him some time to explore his new home. When he went to go straighten out the magazines on the table, something caught his eye. On one of the magazines was a large picture of Cordy. She was smiling. Her hair was done, and she wore a beautiful dress. The magazine's headline read: "Cordy Chase, the next 'it' girl..." Wes couldn't help but laugh. Cordy always did like being in the spotlight. Wes placed it on top of the other magazines.

Then something told him to check out the bookself and his CD collection. He checked the bookself first. He let his heart guide him, and his hand landed on a black book. Wes pulled it out. The book was called: "The Vampire". He flipped "The Vampire" over and read what it was about. It was about a vampire trying to find redemption in helping others. He couldn't help but smile on that one. Then he flipped to inside of the book and read about the author. It told him that William was the author of several number one best sellers, and he lived in England with his wife Dru. Wes put the book back. It seemed that Spike returned to his true love, in both Dru, and writing.

Wes went to his CD collection next. He did the same he did at the bookcase. He let his heart guide it's hand on where it needed to be. It soon landed on a CD, he removed it. He looked at it and found that Lorne was on the cover. However, he wasn't a demon. Instead, he was a human, and Wes wasn't afraid to admit that he was rather a handsom fellow. He had a Sinatra look to him.

"Hon," Wes called out to Fred.

"Yeah?"

"You mind if I put in Lorne's CD?"

"Go ahead." Fred answered. "Could you put it on track 13 please?" she asked. "I love that song."

"Sure." answered Wes and did as told.

Wes put the CD in stereo, found track 13, and pushed play. The song: "That's All" soon filled the house. Wes was always found of Lorne's singing. However, he noticed that he wasn't the only one singing. He turned to the kitchen and saw Fred singing and dancing along. Lorne wasn't the only one who had a beautiful voice.

Wes made his way into the kitchen and turned Fred around. He held her close and the two began to dance along to the music. Fred stopped singing. Wes picked up where she left off and sang to her, and looked straight into her eyes.

This moment brought tears to Fred's eyes. When she looked back into his eyes. She saw herself, and all the love he had for her. Fred had no idea what was going on with her husband but for some odd reason she was so thankful to be in his arms.

"Say it's me that you adore, for now and ever more. That's all. That's all..." Wes sang to her the last lyric, and lightly kissed her on her forehead.

The CD ended, causing the house to go quiet. The two stopped dancing but still held one another. Fred couldn't help but let out a laugh. "I don't know all this is coming from, but a girl could really get use to this."

Wes was going to reply but the sound of the doorbell interrupted him. The two pulled away. "Back to reality." Fred said with laugh. She then called out: "Come on in!"

The ex-watcher held his breath. He never got to rejoin Angel in the ally way. Wes didn't know how Angel would be now. "Hey guys." Buffy was the first to enter. Wes couldn't get over this one. The Slayer was alive, and happy.

"Hey Buffy." replied Fred with a smile.

Buffy turned to Wes. "What no hi or hello for me?"

"Hello." Wes cursed to himself. He had a good idea that he looked like a bloody idiot when he said that.

Buffy noticed. She turned to Fred. "Is he okay?"

"I've been wondering that all morning." said Fred with a laugh.

The ex-slayer walked passed Wes and went up to Fred and asked: "Need help with lunch?"

"Sure." Fred answered and Wes watched as Buffy helped her out.

His attention was soon turned else where when Connor entered. "What's up Wes?" He was a healthy bright teenager.

Wes wasn'ts ure on how to answer, but he listened to his inner mind, and it told him to ask about school. "How's school going?"

Connor snorted. "Mr. Giles is a real pain in my ass but he's only hard on me he says because I have great potential."

"Connor, watch your mouth."

Finally, Angel made his appearence. Wes looked him over and was shocked to see the man in a color outfit. He wore a blue shirt and some blue jeans. Hell must have frozen over. Wes thought to himself. One, Angel would never wear these types of clothes, and two: he actually added color into his wardrobe.

"Geez dad, Wes doesn't care. Do ya?"

Wes smiled. "No. Not all."

"See." Connor said and gave his dad an eye roll. "Can I get something to eat? I'm starvin'!"

Wes laughed. "Sure. Go ahead and see if your mom and Fred are done."

"Awsome. Later dudes." And Connor left.

An awkward silence came between the two men. Wes didn't know what to do now. He stared into Angel's eyes, it was then he realised something. He walked up to Angel and asked in a hused tone: "You know, don't you."

Angel didn't have to ask him what he was talking about. He knew. He nodded his head.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not really sure." Angel answered, continuing to keep their conversion in a hused matter. "All I can guess is this is our reward. We've been fighting all our lives and The Powers That Be gave us this in return."

"So, everyone is alive and well?"

Angel nodded again. "Buffy and Fred should be a good example of that." Angel smiled. "You were probably as freaked as I was when I awoke in Buffy's arms, and then finding out that Connor was my son and he didn't resent me." said the ex-vampire. "As for Spike, Cordy, Lorne, and the rest of our friends, well you should know that too. There all human now, leading normal happy lives like us."

"Then we still keep in contact with them?"

Angel laughed. "Not as much as we used too but we check in every now and then."

"Do they remember any of it?"

Angel shook his head. "No."

"Are we the only two who do? Why us?" Wes asked. "It's like my old memories and new memories have mixed together."

"I have a feeling The Powers That Be still want us to be on our guard. If anything dark rises again, we'll be ready to take charge and strike hard. All though, I doubt that will happen for a good long while."

"Then is this Heaven?"

Angel gave him a small smile and answered: "As close as were ever going to get to it."

Wes smiled back at him. He was satisfied with that. "Earth calling Wesley and Angel. Come in Wesley and Angel." Buffy's voice brought them out of their private conversation.

"She's been calling you for the last few minutes." Fred replied with a laugh. "Come on, lunch is ready."

"Or what's left of it, thanks to my son." added Buffy as she turned to see Connor all ready stuffing his face with food.

Angel and Wes laughed. Angel was to first to join the ladies and Connor in the kitchen. Wes got up as well. He smiled to himself as he entered his own little piece of Heaven.


End file.
